undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 4: We Fight, We Survive
Chapter 4: We Fight, We Survive is the fourth chapter of the Volume 1: Day We Came in The Fall of Mankind and will be publish in November 2013 by Never more0122333. Previous Chapter: Chapter 3: We Are The NWO Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Dead End 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens* *Jericho Bucks* *Anna Bucks* *Martinez *Chris OTHERS *Paul Brock *Other NWO 6 members will not appear in this chapter* 'Volume 1, Chapter 4: We Fight, We Survive' Elsewhere in the West side of Paralode City, in an apartment. A man was followed by a small herd of Corpses, Paul Brock, a former wrestler. "Shit shit shit! I'm surrounded!" said Paul. He searches in his bag that could save him. "Gotcha!" Back in NWO camp...It was already past mid-night. "We will release a grenade in my mark.... 3....2...1! Go!" Martinez, Mary and Jack throws grenades. BOOM! Corpses' body scattered everywhere due to the explosion. "Go go go! It's clear!" said Jack. "Wait! Someone's there." said Martinez. A shadow appeared. "Who's there?" asked Martinez. "It's me boss, Chris." said Chris. "I thought it was someone, where's the others?" asked Martinez. "They they... were all dead. I'm lucky I escaped the herd." The trio was shock. "I can't believe this. No, no!" said Martinez. "I got MP5 and a 28-caliber pistol." said Chris, show his guns to Martinez. "Jack, take this MP5 and Mary..right? Get this pistol." ordered Martinez. "Okay." said both of them and took the guns. "Hm?" Martinez looked in the hammer and shotgun of Jack and Mary. "What's wrong?" asked Jack. "Your hammer and the girl's shotgun. Throw it away." ordered Martinez. "Why would we do that?" asked Jack. "First, a hammer is not enough to kill 'Undead' even it has a great damage. Second, a shotgun may have a great damage too like the hammer but the shells are too few--" Jack interrupted Martinez. "What the fuck? What's your problem with that?" "Oh, you want to argue or want a fight?" Jack was about to answer but... Martinez puts down Jack into the ground then punches Jack in the face, but Jack tries to punch back but Martinez block it and breaks Jack's left arm. "Fuck fuck!" yelled Jack. "Stop it!" said Mary. Chris stopped the two, and Mary started to talk to the three of them. "You two, you act like a dog. You can't do that in this situations. People can't fight with each other in this situation! Don't fight, instead fight those 'Corpses' or 'Undead'! Martinez, that's why your men died because they didn't fight! If you want to live, fight those creatures! If we fight, we survive!" yelled Mary. "Sounds like--" While Martinez is about to say something Jack hits him with a bat. "What the heck? Why did you do that?" asked Chris. "You want too?" said Jack, but Chris didn't respond. "Forget about it! Lift him and let's go!" said Mary. "Fine... I just need a treatment for my left arm." said Jack. Meanwhile, in Central Road...it was already dawn. "Whew! I'm lucky I got my old buddy wooden pipe!" said Paul. Someone was in the car. "Who's there?" said Paul, gets near the car door and "RARRR!" Paul was surprised that was a Corpse. He opens the door and kills the Corpse. But the alarm of the car buzzes. ENG ENG! "Shit! I will attract those creatures!" said Paul. A herd of Corpses came. Paul kicks the Corpse in the car and gets in it. "Cmon! Cmon!" Paul tries to start the car but it won't start. VROOM! VROOM! "This must be a Nissan Sentra! This is gonna be a drive-thru!" said Paul. VROOM! Paul drives to the East. "I hope I can meet other survivors." exclaimed Paul. Back in NWO's camp. Jack's arm was treated. "Your in luck it's your left arm was injured, not your right one." exclaimed Mary. "Hey, Mart, sorry about earlier." Jack to Martinez who apologizes to him for waht happen earlier. "Fine." said Martinez. "Okay! It's seems you both are okay! Let's go!" said Mary. "Yep! Let's get the out of this shit." exclaimed Chris. "Wait...we forgot Dr. Stevens and the others!" exclaimed Jack. "Why we won't split up? That way we can find them and a safe exit!" said Mary. "Okay! I will go with you Mart, because you know where are they. Mary and Chris you two will find for a safe exit!" said Jack. "Okay, here's the plan... first we need diversion and that would be us. Second, Mary and Chris will go find for a safe exit, but if you didn't find any then go the second house, the tallest house." "We got it!. Let's go!" exclaimed Martinez. Jack and Martinez were the first one who get outside the tent where they are in. After that they divert the Corpses. "Cmon undead...Cmon!" exclaimed Martinez. "Let's go. Let's do our part." said Mary. Jack and Martinez to the house in camp where Dr. Stevens, Jericho and Anna are in. Chris and Mary to find for a safe exit. What will happen to them? Will Paul meet the group? Find it out in the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind! ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- 'Deaths' *The remaining 6 NWO members. 'Trivia' *First appearance of Paul Brock. **Though he's just a guest character in Volume 1. *The title refers in order to survive is we need to fight. *It was confirmed in November 18, 2013 that half of the main characters will not appear in this chapter, namely: Jericho, Anna and Dr. Stevens. Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:Horror (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Drama (The Fall of Mankind) Category:Action (The Fall of Mankind)